


Wilbur and Schlatt Wedding HCs

by ShyNymph



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Wedding Fluff, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph
Summary: A list of HCs detailing how marrying either Wilbur or Schlatt would turn out.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Wilbur and Schlatt Wedding HCs

Wilbur

The night before the wedding he would be having an incredibly chill hangout with his friends if he isn’t allowed to see you. But if he is, you guys would definitely be having a wine, cheese and crackers kind of night. A nice movie, a classic. Probably some dumb romcom. However, at some point earlier in the week he definitely went out to the pub with his mates for his stag night. Phil was obviously there.

Wilbur 100% accidently walks into the wrong room on your wedding day and almost knocks himself out trying to close the door quick enough, “I DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING SO NO BAD LUCK!” Turns out he almost broke his nose but got blood on his suit jacket so he has to switch with one of the groomsmen. The unlucky guy had to come up with a lie for the obvious blood stains on his suit. No one bought it. 

Wilbur barely holds in tears when he first sees you walk down the aisle towards him. He would spend the rest of the ceremony trying to compose himself until you both share your vows. Phil sobs when Wilbur and yourself exchange vows. (Phil is crying for a lot of the wedding, he gets crunk at the reception tho)

Wilbur’s suit would perfectly match your suit/dress, this man knows his fashion and makes sure you will both look absolutely stunning. 

There would for sure be a WHOLE aesthetic. It would look like one of those weddings you see in the magazines in every dentists/doctors waiting room. (and on pinterest)

The venue for the wedding could be anything, however I cannot picture Wilbur having a beach wedding. I feel like he may just be too mesmerised by the sand, wishing he were eating it. (get it?) However, his preferences would be for perhaps a large greenhouse or even an old church with large stained-glass windows and a high ceiling. But I think he’d prefer an outdoor wedding. 

Tommy as the ring bearer??????? It’s unrealistic. BUT IF HE WAS! He definitely pretends to trip and lose the rings. Wilbur is two thirds of a second away from absolutely murdering tommy in the middle of the wedding, when he bursts out laughing and opens his palm to reveal the rings safe and sound. Wilbur walks back to the front of the aisle giving Tommy a soft thwack to the head and the quiet threat of “We’ll be talking at the reception.” 

At The Reception

Wilbur plays for you at your reception. He plays an original love song that he wrote for you which he doesn’t plan to release because he claims its ‘for your ears only’. In return you sing one of his earliest songs that you know he cares deeply about and reminds him of you OR you sing one of his favourite songs with him, duet style. 

Your first dance together is mostly traditional, yourself and him had dancing lessons the last few weeks to make sure you didn’t end up stepping on each other’s toes. 

Wilbur makes sure to not get too drunk, he drinks just enough to stay happily buzzed throughout the whole night. He doesn’t need to embarrass himself at his own wedding. He takes a lot of joy in watching his friends get drunk off their asses though. 

The two of you would be very relieved to finally get some privacy after the insanity that today was. However instead of running home to ‘cultivate the marriage’ Wilbur invites you to dance your first dance with him again. Now dressed in your pajamas the two of you spin and waltz around the dining table in a moment tailor made for the two of you. 

Schlatt

Schlatt is absolutely partying the night before. A definite rager for his stag night. However, his friends are responsible enough to start drinking early so they can get Schlatt and themselves to bed early enough. To ensure that they all won’t be trashed for the wedding because they know Schlatt’s fiancé would beat their asses along with Schlatt’s, if Schlatt turned up to the wedding drunk. 

Schlatt doesn’t give a sHIT about the tradition of not seeing your betrothed on your wedding morning. There’s no way he isn’t seeing you before you guys meet at the end of the aisle. You speak before you get formally dressed of course. You still want that to be a surprise. You both sit and drink an early morning pot of coffee together, cherishing a lazy and relaxed morning before throwing yourselves into the insane hustle and bustle you both know the next few hours are going to be. 

Let’s be honest Schlatt doesn’t care a lot for aesthetics and would leave a lot of those choices up to you. He trusts you to make good decisions but if you truly want his input, he won’t hesitate to share any preferences he has. 

However, he would definitely be picky about the food and the drinks. He would definitely push for an open bar, that man plans to get absolutely and respectfully plastered with you and all your friends. 

Schlatt’s suit and your suit/dress might match, but it would be out of coincidence. He wants you to be happy wearing what you want most, and you feel the same way about his outfit. You can always pull the outfits together with a matching corsage or bouquet. 

The venue for Schlatt’s wedding could also really be anything. I don’t think he’d like a beach wedding either though, he’d just bitch and complain about the sand the whole time. I think he’d prefer a nice old building or a vineyard. 

Schlatt simply beams when he sees you walking down the aisle. Once you reach him he would cast a wink your way and a “Come here often?” Or something of that nature just to make you laugh and try to dissipate the air of nervousness. 

Schlatt would try to appear incredibly casual but internally he would be super nervous, probably sweating buckets. 

This means that you don’t realise how nervous he is until you finally take his hands in yours and feel how clammy they are. He’d know you noticed and simply offer you a sheepish smile with a soft shrug. You squeeze his hands in a comforting manner offering him a reassuring smile. 

At The Reception

You will not be able to get this man off of you after your reception, whether he’s got an arm around your waist or holding one your hands. He won’t be leaving your side for long, perhaps to refill your glasses but not much else. 

Your first dance together is loose and unpractised but fun. The music upbeat and quick as he laughs along with you, spinning you out and pulling you back into him with a familiar clumsiness you adore. 

When the two of you finally get some privacy away from prying eyes you both begin to think about the tradition of having sex on your wedding night but find yourselves honestly god damn exhausted so you both make the compromise to spend all of tomorrow making up for it. 

Lying in bed as the two of you fall asleep Schlatt murmurs to you the funniest events of the day that you were likely too busy or engrossed in keeping things running smoothly to notice. Things for sure went wrong that you didn’t notice so he makes sure to keep them out of his summary, he doesn’t want anything to sour your personal memory of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by one of my readers on my tumblr, which you can find here! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mcyt-imagines I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
